


Once

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Series: Collide [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sexual Content, Smangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is celebrating a very important night. Alex, not so much.</p>
<p>Part 1 in the "Collide" trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't recommend reading this in a work environment. "Smangst" is smut+angst. You've been warned.

* * *

“--ight for celebrating her last night of freedom, but I wanted to take a moment to wish her well. I know she and James will be incredibly happy together. Far too often I’ve had to remind them that the workplace is for _work_ , not making googly eyes at each other. Tomorrow is just confirmation of what we’ve all known for some time.” Cat Grant pauses to eye the crowd. “Catco Worldwide Media is responsible for bringing countless people together.”

There’s a smattering of laughter, and the sharply dressed businesswoman merely shrugs and throws back the last of her champagne. 

The music is turned back up, and Alex admits there’s a certain comfort to the loud thumping. It drowns out most things; she only wishes it were a little better at stopping her mind from contemplating things she’d rather forget.

The hotel suite is full of women and top shelf booze. Alex has to acknowledge that despite Cat’s faults, she knows how to throw a party. Some people had been surprised by Miss Grant’s offer to throw Kara a bachelorette party, but not Alex. Kara has always had a way with people, and it had only been a matter of time until Cat Grant succumbed to her charm.

Alex has been a goner from the first time Kara looked at her with those big blue eyes, after all. She swishes the scotch in her glass a moment before taking a sip.

“There’s my maid of honor!”

She has to bite the inside of her cheek at the term, but when she sees Kara, her smile isn’t forced. Kara looks as beautiful as always, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright with happiness. She looks incredible in the azure evening gown Miss Grant had talked her into, the snug top half easing into a loose skirt that flows comfortably when Kara walks.

Alex’s hand tightens on her glass. She’s happy too, though that feeling is nearly drowned out in a bitter sort of sorrow.

“There’s the bride to be,” she quips back. Though she didn’t think it was possible, Kara’s smile has gotten wider.

Kara moves until they’re standing next to each other. A sigh of contentment escapes Kara when she leans her head onto Alex’s shoulder and Alex’s arm moves to automatically cradle her back. 

The pose is old and familiar, and Alex tries to derive some comfort from it.

Next to her, Kara suddenly stiffens. She shoots her foster sister a curious look, only to see a slightly horrified look on the suddenly pale face.

“Alex,” Kara says in a panicked voice. “I think Miss Grant hired _strippers_.”

Kara is staring at her with wide eyes, and the grip that has found its way to her shoulders is painful. She laughs, because how can she not?

She hikes a playful eyebrow at Kara. “Well, it _is_ your night, Kara.”

Kara’s face pinches into a pained look. “Alex, no. I _so_ cannot handle this. Help me!”

Though it’s so easy to tease her foster sister, Alex buckles at that look. She rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh. “Alright, come on.”

She takes Kara’s hand reflexively, looking around to see the small horde of women diverted by the hotel suite door opening to reveal a barechested man wearing a fireman costume. 

She pulls Kara away when the door opens wider to reveal an ensemble of costumed men that are vaguely reminiscent of the Village People. (Alex still can’t forget them from the cover to one of her mom’s old records, because _wow_.)

No one looking in their direction, and Alex shuts the door quietly behind them. The lock slides solidly into place and Kara breathes a sigh of relief.

“I’ve never been so glad to have super-vision so much in my _life_.”

Alex snickers and doesn’t point out the countless other times she’s heard this same declaration. She takes in the room they’re locked away in with her hands on her hips. The bedroom is spacious, but Alex begins to realize she’s trapped here with _Kara_ for the foreseeable future.

The mini bar is well stocked, though its contents aren’t quite as rich as the ones offered at the main bar. Alex doesn’t mind. She twists the top off of a bottle of whisky and raises it to her lips.

The alcohol is strong on her tongue, and the bite tingles down her throat as she swallows. It’s a good distraction. “Aw, come on Kara. It’s not like you get married every day. What’s wrong with a few strippers?”

She manages not to smile when Kara frowns at her. Alex knows well enough that Kara isn’t keen on strippers, but she can’t help but think the comical frown Kara’s wearing is downright adorable.

Alex paces a few steps restlessly when Kara sits down on the bed, a hand reaching up to rub at her face. Her facade might crack if she’s not careful, and she doesn’t want that. Every other day she could handle this - could handle being with Kara. Not tonight.

“Ugh, stop pacing and come sit with me.” Kara’s voice is bordering between a whine and something else, though Alex isn’t sure what.

There’s no logical reason for her to refuse, so she nods. She doesn’t _want_ to sit next to Kara, but refusing isn’t an option. She kicks off her modest heels with a sigh, glad she’s wearing slacks instead of the dress Kara had insisted on.

Kara doesn’t hesitate to squirm closer once she’s settled back against the headboard. 

Alex swallows another mouthful from her nearly empty bottle. She realizes she should have grabbed more before sitting down, but now it’s too late.

“Can you believe I’m getting married tomorrow?” Kara’s voice is oddly wistful.

_No_ , Alex wants to say. She doesn’t. “Are you kidding? You and Jimmy have been dancing around each other for ages. It’s about damn time.”

She looks at Kara, gauging the impact of her words. Kara smiles, but this one is different than the others Alex is used to seeing.

Kara looks down, her hands softly plucking at the fabric of her dress. “You know,” she swallows several times. “I never thought this day would come.”

Alex’s protective instincts rise, and she reaches out to cover Kara’s hands with her own. “Well, that’s silly. You’re beautiful, smart, sweet, and just about the epitome of perfection. It makes me a little sick, honestly.”

Kara’s staring at their hands, white teeth flashing as she nibbles at her lower lip. Her head shakes slowly from side to side. “No, I--” she raises a hand to nervously fidget with her glasses. “I thought I would get married some day. It’s just, when I, the times I thought about it before--” she looks up at Alex, blue eyes searing into Alex’s own hazel with an intensity Alex rarely sees.

“The first few years I was here, I was sure I was going to marry you.”

Alex’s lips part. The pain in her chest feels like a black hole of _too much_. She wants to laugh the notion off, but she’s had too many drinks and Kara looks so _sincere_. Her mouth is dry and a moment later she’s chucking the empty bottle into the trash. The mini fridge opens easily, and the next bottle is gone in a few swallows.

“Alex?” she hears. Kara is scared. Even though Alex feels like there is no possible way she can face her foster sister, she forces herself to. 

Kara’s blue eyes are watery behind her glasses, and Alex moves automatically. Her arms are wide open and then Kara is here and sobbing quietly into her shoulder. “Shh,” she says, not knowing what else to say.

What can she possibly say to comfort Kara when she isn’t even sure how much longer she can stand? The air that’s supposed to be making it to her lungs is nonexistent, and she feels dizzy. The room shifts around them, and the only thing keeping her upright is, ironically, Kara.

She wants to comfort Kara, but anger ignites in her veins. Frustrated tears prick at her eyes. “Why--” her voice cracks and she takes a breath. “Why would you tell me this _now_?”

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbles into her shoulder before pulling back. Her eyes are red and full of sorrow, but when she looks at Alex her expression changes to surprise. 

“Alex?” she asks with disbelief heavy in her voice.

Alex’s breaths come quicker as she struggles to get ahold of her emotions, but the cracks are spreading until all she feels is broken.

Tears are trickling down her face when Kara presses their lips together the first time. She sobs into the contact, but Kara’s lips are softly persistent. She shudders quietly as Kara’s hands cup the back of her head, fingers gently tangling in her hair. One kiss turns into two - and more.

“Kara,” she whispers out between kisses, mind fuzzy even though her face is still wet from heartache.

Her blood is thrumming as her body bucks softly into Kara’s, and the burning need low in her abdomen startles her thoughts into focus.

“Wait,” she says as she pulls back and tries to catch her breath. This isn’t right. She knows Kara loves Jimmy, and they’re getting married tomorrow. “We can’t do this.”

Kara is visibly struggling with her own thoughts, but as Alex watches, her face clears.

“Please,” she says.

Alex stops breathing.

She knows what Kara’s asking, and she knows she needs to say no. If only Kara were drunk Alex might be able to laugh this off as something else. Instead, blue eyes are steady and feverish. She needs to say no.

Kara steps closer and slides their hands together. “Just...tonight, Alex. _Please_.”

This isn’t like the Kara that Alex knows, but it’s hard to think with her so _close_. Kara’s breath tickles at her lips hauntingly, and Alex makes a decision.

Tomorrow Kara is marrying James, but tonight is _theirs_. 

Tomorrow, Alex will break.

Kara reads the acceptance in her face, and a moment later their mouths are fused together again.

It’s ravenous and hurried, the softness from before gone. Desperation turns Kara’s tender hands into claws as she tugs fiercely at Alex’s clothes.

Alex pants great heaving breaths as they separate to disrobe, and her body is on fire from the look Kara is giving her. She’s only managed to unbutton and remove her shirt before Kara is upon her again, still clad in her slip but unable to remain apart any longer.

They stumble back toward to the bed, Alex landing in a sitting position as Kara draws closer. Alex’s hands find the back of her legs, and Kara is astride her scarcely a heartbeat later.

Their mouths meet again and again as Alex’s hands run over the satiny undergarment. Alex wants to take her time, but there is no time. Kara’s hips are bucking into her abdomen, and she groans at the distinctive scent that wafts upwards to greet her nose.

Her eyes glaze over and her mouth waters--and her hands are suddenly under the slip. One hand moves to cup and massage at a firm ass, the other brushing softly against the damp garment that once was Kara’s underwear.

“Yes,” Kara gasps out as her back arches, and Alex accepts the invitation. She pants softly into Kara’s chest as her fingers slide past the flimsy underwear.

The first feel of slick flesh against her hand is intoxicating, and she enjoys feeling out every fold of Kara’s vulva.

“Alex,” comes the soft moan. Kara is delirious with want, eyes glazed and desperate as she stares down at Alex.

That look is Alex’s undoing, and all thoughts of drawing this moment out are gone. Her fingers slip easily into Kara, and her eyelids droop at the blazing heat that surrounds them.

Kara makes a guttural noise in the back of her throat, and Alex wants and needs to hear _more._ Kara is moving with her now, hands massaging and scratching at her shoulders.

She feels a change as she thrusts steadily upward, and she knows Kara is close. “Kara,” she says. Her voice is deep and rough, and Kara’s reaction is instantaneous.

“Oh!” Kara says as she bucks forward and clutches at Alex.

Alex is giddy as she continues to thrust, feeling feverish as Kara leans forward with a panting breath. Hands comb through Alex’s hair and then they’re kissing again.

Some of the desperation has faded, and Alex feels breathless as Kara worships her lips with her own. They kiss until Alex forgets everything but Kara - her taste, her scent, and the endless heat of her desire.

The moment with Kara is only the first of many, and it’s only when night threatens to turn into dawn that they finally stop. They’re both bare and exhausted, and Alex can’t stop staring at Kara.

Her eyes begin to droop and sadness begins to overwhelm her. She doesn’t want the night to end, but it has. In a few short hours this moment will be history. Neither will speak of it, but there is no way Alex will ever be able to forget it.

The tears begin again, and when she drifts off to sleep it’s to soft kisses brushing them away.

“I’m sorry,” she hears right before she drifts off.


End file.
